1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cabinets and, more particularly, to a cabinet having an environment monitoring function that has a monitoring system main unit mounted in the cabinet body thereof and a plurality of connection interfaces respectively and electrically connected to respective signal lines of the monitoring system main unit and fixedly disposed at different locations inside the cabinet body for the installation of different sensors for monitoring temperature, humidity, smoke, airflow, air pressure, contact closure and/or access control.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuous improvement of socio-economic, national income has been continuously increased. In consequence, small and medium-sized enterprises as well as large-sized companies are more likely to be active. Further, company staffs need to use telecommunication equipment for operating electronic machines such as telephones, network systems and/or servers for industrial computers. Further, enterprises and companies normally will gather various electronic machines like servers, modems, switching systems, routers and/or other IT (information technology) equipment and machines in a cabinet. However, in order to keep normal and safe functioning of all kinds of electronic machines, including servers, modems, switching systems, routers and/or other IT (information technology) equipment and machines in an electronic machine cabinet, it is necessary to monitor the temperature, humidity, smoke, airflow, air pressure, contact closure, access control, and other fire protection safety conditions (such as flood or fire) so that any abnormality can be solved immediately when it is found.
In order to monitor various conditions in and around an electronic machine cabinet, the user may install monitors and sensors at different locations around the electronic machine cabinet. However, according to conventional methods, this monitoring must keep running round the clock under the control of a person, consuming much labor. This monitoring method cannot eliminate human error. When an unexpected condition occurs and is not found due to human error, the problem cannot be solved immediately after its occurrence. Some electronic machine cabinet providers may install different sensors in the electronic machine cabinets for monitoring various conditions. However, prior to mounting sensors inside an electronic machine cabinet, wiring is necessary. When a large number of sensors are to be installed in an electronic machine cabinet, the wiring will be complicated, very time consuming and labor intensive. Further, it is not easy to control sensor locations, to manage installed sensors, or keep installed sensors in accurate alignment with respective electronic machines in the electronic machine cabinet for monitoring temperature, humidity, smoke, airflow, air pressure, contact closure and other conditions accurately.